A Step Away
by daniiisnothot
Summary: Hey guys, decided to put this back up, although it's a bit different! Hope you enjoy and no hate plz! Danii out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
Same old, same old**

_Brrrrrrrbaaaaaaaabrrrrrrrrrrrr_...

That was most likely my alarm but, I don't want to get out of bed yet. It's so warm and cosy and the outside world is wet and well... not so cosy. But then if I don't get up, the alarm will only get louder. Reluctantly I pulled the covers off me and slid out of bed, nearly collapsing on the floor. Regaining my balance, I walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room. I kept my phone here at night for two main reasons. The first one being that if I kept it beside me at night, I would never turn it off and I would have a massive phone bill from texting. The second one was that if it wasn't over here I wouldn't have a reason to get up. I could just reach the off button and go back to sleep. Where as this way I had to move a bit before getting back into bed, but by the time I try and go back to sleep I'm already too awake. Stupid I know, but it gets the job done.

Checking my phone, I realise that it wasn't my alarm, but Olivia telling me it's time for breakfast. Lazy ass bitch.

"LIVI, NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO TELL ME SOMETHING, EITHER COME IN HERE AND TELL ME OR YELL IT TO ME OK? AFTER ALL WE DO LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT!" I yelled down the hallway.

"Whatever, just hurry up, I made too many pancakes and they are getting cold!" She said while walking down the hall towards me.

Ok. Let me fill you in a bit. My name is Danii. It's pronounced Danny but my parents where special and spelt it differently. I'm 21 in about 3 weeks and I live with one of my best friends, Olivia in a flat in the centre Manchester. Believe it or not, I have another friend! Her name is Madi and lives about a 10 minute walk away from our flat. We are all single (as you might of guessed) and always go to Starbucks on a Friday afternoon, after Olivia finishes up her work at the BBC radio station and Madi finishes at the gym. Ok now that you know that, we can continue.

I raced down the hall and did a U turn into the kitchen to find a perfect stack of about 4 pancakes with maple syrup poured all over them and blueberries sprinkled over the top. Holly mother of god. It's heaven, in a food form.

"The blueberries are a bit frozen since SOMEONE at the last of them on yesterday so I had to go and buy more this morning." Said Olivia, rolling her eyes at me as I stuffed half a pancake into my mouth.

"Well, it's not my fault. They where just looking at me. Begging to be eaten. What was I supposed to do? But anyway I don't care if they are frozen or not, they still taste the same." I replied, my mouth still stuffed with pancake.

"Of course you don't. Oh and just so you know, Madi wants to move Starbucks to tomorrow morning because she just got told that she had to work extra hours at the gym on Friday and won't be able to make it." Olivia informed me.

"Oh that sucks. What about you? Don't you have the early shift for the radio tomorrow? How are you gonna get there?" I quizzed her

"I can't make it. It's ok though because I've been felling a bit of lately and the last thing Madi needs is my cold. Anyway, you can fill her in on everything for me. It's not like anything interesting happens around here now. It's always clean that, fix that, play that game..." She trailed off, mumbling something about old grandma's.

"Hey, stop with the old peoples talk. Your not 50 yet. So stop your complaining, and wash my plate!" I threw my plate at her and she caught it perfectly.

"You can wash your own dishes." She told me.

"But your already holding it and anyway, your closest to the sink!" I started running away to my bedroom, leaving her to clean up my mess.

I thought of what I had to do today and nothing important came to mind. No need to wear something fit for the rest of the world to see me in then. I went to my dresser and pulled out my black bra and some random undies and got out of my PJ's and put these on. I then walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt and got out some track suit pants and pulled them up to my hips and tied them off. Looking in the mirror I got rid of the sleep in my eyes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. After I had done this I assumed my "Internet position" on my blue beanbag and got out my controller for my Xbox and was just about to put in Skyrim when Livi came in.

"Just making sure that you hadn't killed yourself while trying to put on your shirt. Ok so everything seems ok, don't eat all the food, and leave the cupcakes alone. I bought you some lemon tarts from Starbucks so that you won't eat them. If I notice one cupcake gone, I will rip your Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt into 1 million pieces. Got it? Good. I gotta get to work now so try not to burn the apartment down? See ya!" And with that Olivia left my bedroom.

For about the next two hours I played Skyrim but I soon got bored and came out of my room only to plonk myself in front of our widescreen TV and watch the newest episodes of The Walking Dead. Yet again I got bored and went onto my mac to watch PewDiePie until Olivia got home and told me to make tea, as it was my turn to cook. I had a quick look in the cupboard and fridge and decided to make nachos for us both. Turns out that if you forget to put something over the top of the nachos when your heating them in the microwave, the cheese goes everywhere. Oh well, I'll clean it up later. Not much really happened after that so I got changed into PJ's again, did my teeth and hair and went to sleep at about 10:30, wondering what tomorrow would have in store for me. Probably just something similar to today I decided before I lost myself in a vortex of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed down the street to get to Starbucks. I was little late because I got held up about what to wear. It was washing day, so most of my good clothes were in the wash. In the end, I decided on some old skinny jeans, that where too loose at the waist, and a black short sleeved tee-shirt with my jumper that I 'borrowed' from one of my friends and just hadn't gotten around to giving it back to them yet.

I could now see Starbucks with Madi standing out the front, waiting for me.

That's weird... Madi never waits outside for me, especially in winter.

As I got closer I saw that she had a worried look on her face and a phone to her ear. When she saw me coming towards her though, she said something to the other person and hung up on them. She raced towards me, embracing me in a big, warm hug.

"I was getting worried that Livi had forgotten to tell you about the change of plans and you weren't coming. But here you are! So, you wanna order something or are we just gonna stand out here all day long looking like idiots." Madi blurted out.

"Well, I don't know about you, but the only idiotic looking one here is you. So..."

"URGH!" Madi reached for my arm and dragged me inside of Starbucks and plonked us down in our booth by the window, where we have sat ever since we arrived in Manchester.

"So, what do you feel like? The usual?" Questioned Madi.

"Yea, that would be great thanks, although, can u get me a lemon tart please?"

"But I thought that Olivia bought you like five to eat at home?"

"Yea, but they are at the apartment, not here. Just get me a lemon tart bitch."

"Ahaha, ok ok, no need to go all hulk on me." She signalled to the waiter walking past us.

"Two coffees, two sugar in one please. Oh and a lemon tart as well." With that the waiter started walking back to the kitchen, to tel them our orders.

"So, anything been happening to you lately? Any, BOY activity maybe?" Said Madi in a teasing voice.

"Hey, not funny. But if you must know, nothing has been happening with my 'relationship status' if that's what you mean. I swear there are no guys worth even looking at for more then ten seconds in Manchester. Manchester, the place where it's cold as hell in winter, nothing every interesting happens and where any decent guy is snatched up by some random hooker girl."

"Hey, what's with the whole down in the dumps mood? Normally your all happy when we go to Starbucks but today I just get the feeling that your pissed off at everything today. You do know, that whatever is bothering you you can talk to me about, right?"

"Yea, I suppo-" my sentence got cut short by tone sound of someone clearing their throat close by.

"Was it you guys that ordered the two coffees and lemon tart?" Said a sweet, melodic voice.

I turned around, a bit shocked because normally they never delivered that food right to your table without you asking them and also the fact that I had never heard this voice before. Standing behind me in a black tee-shirt, jeans and a waiters apron was a guy, looking about 22, 23 years old, with dark chocolate hair holding a tray of coffee and a lemon tart a meter away from the back of my chair.

"Wha, what, but how? Your in, this is impossible. Your impossible. This is just my mind playing tricks on me. You can't see him, can you Danii? Please, tell me it's all in my head." Stammered Madi.

I shook my head in answer to her question and her mouth opened a little wider. After a seconds hesitation, Madi jumped out of her seat and nearly tackled the guy to the ground with a hug. Luckily though, he had managed to put his tray down on a near by table and embraced Madi in a big long hug. Three minutes later they pulled apart, Madi's face wet with tears running down her cheeks, staining the front of the mans shirt.

"Danii, this is Ben Walker. He used to be my best friend when I was living in Australia. He was planing to move with me but some..." She turned to look at Ben with a glance you might give a friend when you are stuck for words. "Difficulties arose with his family."

"She means that my cousin died."

I tuned to Ben and looked at him in shock. Something like that wasn't normally something you told a random stranger.

"So, are you gonna let me sit down and catch up with you or are we just going to stand around looking like idiots?" Questioned Ben.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just still so surprised that your here and all. I thought that you would have at least told me..."

"Have a seat, and I'll tell you everything ok?"

"Ok."


End file.
